Daria Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, commonly known as admins and also called sysops (system operators), are Daria Wiki editors who have access to technical features that help with maintenance. They can protect and delete pages, block other editors, and undo these actions as well. These privileges are granted indefinitely, and are only removed on request or under circumstances involving high level intervention. Administrators * Uberfuzzy * JamesonOTP Administrator tools The wiki software has a few important features that are restricted. Of those restricted features, administrators have access to the following. Protected pages * Edit the Main Page and other protected pages. You can suggest changes at Talk:Main Page. * Protect and unprotect pages, and page moving. Deletion and undeletion * Delete pages, including images, and their history. * View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. Block and unblock * Block IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts, for a specific time or indefinitely. * Unblock IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts. Reverting * Revert pages quickly. Any user (logged-in or not) can revert a page to an earlier version. Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism. When looking at a user's contributions, a link that looks like: rollback – appears next to edits that are at the top of the edit history. Clicking on the link reverts to the last edit not authored by that user, with an edit summary of (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y) and marks it as a minor change. One-click rollback is mainly intended for vandalism, spam, etc. Disputed content deserves an explanation, either in the edit summary or on the talk page, and it is not nice to omit that (either by rolling back, or by leaving the summary field blank). Keeping vandalism out of recent changes * Administrators can exclude bulk vandalism from . The edits remain in the database and are not removed, but they no longer flood recent changes. The aim of this feature is to reduce the annoyance factor of a flood vandal with relatively little effort. This should not be used for reverting a change you just do not like, but is meant only for simple vandalism, particularly massive flood vandalism. Design and wording of the interface Administrators can: * change the text of the interface by editing the pages in the MediaWiki namespace, which includes the text at the top of pages such as " " and the page that a blocked user will see when they try to edit a page (MediaWiki:Blockedtext); * edit the style of the interface by changing the Cascading Style Sheets in the monobook stylesheet at MediaWiki:Monobook.css; and * edit some of the site-wide and skin-specific JavaScript of the software at places like MediaWiki:Common.js. Other Users with administrative privileges can also: * move pages protected against moves; * view to see pages which may be more vulnerable to vandalism; * view the history of deleted pages, and the deleted contribs of users; and * create accounts with names similar to those of existing accounts Category: Administrative